Kisah sang Tsunderella
by akai chibi seme
Summary: Midorima, sang gadis yatim piatu malang yang tinggal bersama psikopat berbulu peramal dan raksasa pemakan segala manisan, mencari cara untuk pergi ke pesta dansa kerajaan Shutoku tanpa diketahui mereka berdua...'A, apa? Bukannya aku mau pergi ke pesta itu, kok' -Midorima. Slight TakaxFem!Mido, Fem!MidoMuraAka. Totally cracktale.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi-senseei~ Kurokocchi kudasaai~

Oi, Kise! Ngapain kamu ikut-ikut nulis disclaimer? (Kise:Suimasen~!)

Konnichiwa! Kali ini boku mau menceritakan parodi alay dari Cinderella. Itung-itung bonus dari pertapaan boku selama di desa terpencil yang banyak rambutannya ini ^3^

Genre: parody, gender bender, humor, suspense(?)

Warning: Fem!Mido, Fem!Aka, Fem!Mura, OOC, alay, semua karakter hanya dipanggil dengan nama keluarga kecuali Kuroko

Jaa, happy reading!

* * *

Pada suatu hari, hiduplah seorang gadis cantik berambut hijau tua di sebuah rumah besar di sebuah pedesaan. Di depan rumah itu, terdapat plang bertuliskan 'Madam Akashi. Bisa melihat masa depan hanya dengan sebelah matanya. Kalau tidak menurut apa katanya, dia akan membunuhmu dalam sekejap mata. Telp: 0671SNIPSNIPSNIP'.

Yep, beberapa bulan kemudian setelah kematian ibu kandung dari gadis ini, ayahnya yang seorang pengusaha sukses, menikah lagi dengan seorang janda beranak satu. Seakan derita tak berhenti mendera gadis ini, sang ayahpun meninggal karena keselek bulu babi. Akhirnya, gadis ini tinggal bertiga dengan ibu tirinya yang notabene seorang peramal terkenal dan kakak tirinya yang pemalas.

Gadis berambut hijau ini bernama Midorima, nama yang sesuai dengan warna rambutnya yang terulur panjang sampai pundak. Ia menggunakan kacamata yang agak tebal dengan frame persegi panjang, membuatnya nampak cerdas untuk ukuran gadis seumurnya. Tetapi karena dia terkenal dengan ketsundere-annya pada orang lain, jadi ibu tirinya mengejeknya dengan panggilan 'Tsunderella'

Beberapa hari setelah kepindahan ibu dan kakak tiri Midorima ke rumahnya…

Midorima sedang berjalan menuju ruang tv untuk menonton program Oha Asa kesayangannya, tetapi langkahnya terhenti saat melihat kakak tirinya, Murasakibara, sedang menyapu lantai kamar.

"Onee-sama, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Midorima.

"Hee~ Aku kan sedang menyapu, Mido-chin bisa lihat sendiri kan?" jawab sang kakak.

"Nyapu apanya? Remah-remah kuenya masih berserakan di lantai!" protes Midorima sambil menatap lantai kamar Murasakibara yang kotor dengan remah-remah pocky, keripik dan kue lainnya.

Murasakibara bertubuh tinggi besar, cukup tinggi untuk seorang gadis, dan rambut ungunya hanya sepanjang tengkuk leher. Dia amat menyukai snack dan makanan manis. Anehnya, kakak perempuannya yang satu ini tidak kunjung gemuk walaupun dalam sehari, dia bisa makan 10 dus momogi, 10 dus pocky dan satu truk keripik.

"Sini sapunya! Huh, merepotkan saja…" Midorima merebut sapu dari tangan Murasakibara.

"Makasih Mido-chin~ aku mau nonton teletabis di tv dulu, daah~" ujar kakaknya melengos pergi dari kamar.

"…he? Tunggu! Aku mau lihat Oha Asa dulu!"

"Mido-chin bukannya mau nyapu kamarku?"

"Ugh…iya, iya!"

Gara-gara kejadian itu, akhirnya tugas bersih-bersih rumah dibebankan pada Midorima. Terutama karena kakak tirinya yang sangat payah dalam membersihkan rumah.

Lalu, penderitaan Midorimapun belum cukup sampai disitu.

"Kalian mau makan apa untuk malam ini?" tanya Akashi.

"Mm…ada bahan makanan apa saja di kulkas?" respon Midorima cuek, pikirannya fokus ke arah layar tv yang sedang menampilkan lucky itemnya hari ini, sikat wc.

Akashi membuka kulkas dan melihat-lihat isinya. "Hmm, cuma ada kalkun dari tetangga sebelah…dan sayur-sayuran. Bagaimana kalau kalkun panggang saja?"

"Itu saja deh, kaa-chin~" sahut Murasakibara malas.

Sang ibu tiri, Akashi, adalah seorang wanita berambut merah panjang lurus dengan badan yang cukup langsing dan tidak terlalu tinggi. Usianya sekarang sudah mendekati 40, namun kulitnya tetap kencang dan putih bersih, seperti gadis muda pada umumnya.

Banyak rumor yang menyebutkan, kalau ia menggunakan darah gadis muda untuk menjaga kulitnya dari keriput dan mewarnai rambut merahnya.

NNGGRRRNNNGGG! NNGGGRRRRNGGG!

STAB. STAB.

NNGGRRRRNNNNGG! NNGGRRRNNGGG!

"Mido-chin, kaa-chin masak apa sih?" tanya Murasakibara yang mulai terganggu dengan suara-suara aneh di dapur.

"Biar kulihat dulu," Midorima melangkah menuju dapur.

Saat Midorima menengokkan kepalanya ke dapur, dia melihat…

"OKAA-SAMAAAAA!"

"Hah?" Akashi cuma menatap polos anak tirinya itu. Di tangannya terdapat gergaji listrik, yang dari tadi ia pakai untuk memotong kalkun. Darah berceceran di tangan, pipi dan baju Akashi. Sampai-sampai meja dan lantai disekitar meja penuh dengan ceceran darah. Dan sang kalkun yang tak berdaya hancur berantakan digilas oleh tajamnya gergaji listrik.

"Okaa-sama, kalkun itu tidak usah dipotong! Apalagi dipotong pakai gergaji mesin! Masukkan saja sayurannya ke dalam kalkun!"

"Oh, begitu ya?" Akashi mengangkat alis.

"Haah…aku tak menyangka okaa-sama sangat payah dalam memasak. Sepertinya masakanku akan jauh lebih enak daripada….ups!" keceplosan, Midorima buru-buru menghentikan kalimatnya.

Akashi terdiam sejenak, lalu mengatakan, "Hmm…begitu ya…" sambil menyeringai jahat.

"Ma, maksudku akan lebih baik kita berdua bekerjasama untuk memasak, jadi-"

"Aku jadi tidak sabar untuk makan masakanmu yang ENAK itu, Tsunderella." potong Akashi, masih dengan senyuman yang bikin bulu kuduk Midorima berdiri.

Midorima melongo.

Pada akhirnya, Midorimapun bertanggung jawab untuk memasakkan makanan.

Jadi setiap hari, ia bekerja kasar di rumah, mencuci pakaian, mengepel lantai, menyetrika baju, memasakkan makanan sampai membersihkan seluruh isi rumah.

Pada suatu hari, beberapa bulan setelah kematian sang ayah…

TING TONG!

"Tsunderella, coba lihat siapa yang datang." perintah Akashi dari kamarnya.

"Okaa-sama, sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku Tsunderella. Aku benci nama itu!" ujar Midorima kesal.

"Oh ya? Menurutku, itu nama yang bagus kok. Ah sudahlah, cepat kau lihat siapa yang datang. Kalau yang datang nyonya Aida si tukang gosip itu, jangan dibuka pintunya ya, Tsunderella."

"Padahal sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu…dasar nenek sihir." gumam Midorima kesal. Untungnya Akashi sedang asyik luluran di kamarnya. Jadi Midorima tidak perlu menghadapi scissor attack dari Akashi.

Midorima membuka pintu. Terlihat sesosok pemuda tampan dengan rambut kuning mengkilat berdiri di depannya.

"Selamat pagi, nona cantik!" sapa si pemuda itu. "Namaku Kise. Aku datang kesini untuk berbagi cinta dan cerita dari…"

"Maaf, kami tidak menerima jasa host." Ucap Midorima seraya menutup pintu.

"Jahat! Aku bukan host! Aku utusan dari kerajaan Shutoku." Pemuda bernama Kise itu mulai nangis bombay.

Murasakibara muncul dari belakang Midorima, "Are? Kenapa cowok ini nangis di depan rumah orang? Mau minta sumbangan, ya? Nanti dibunuh kaa-chin loh~"

"Jahat! Aku juga bukan mau minta sumbangan! Aku datang untuk-" sebelum Kise melanjutkan kalimatnya, sebuah gunting melesat tepat di sebelah kepalanya.

Wajah Kise memucat. Namun wajahnya menjadi semakin pucat saat Midorima dan Murasakibara menengokkan kepala ke arah gunting itu berasal. Sosok Akashi yang sedang tersenyum menyeringai terlihat berdiri disana.

"Pasti kamu sales minyak gosok yang sedang digosipkan ibu-ibu sekitar sini, yang suka menggoda gadis-gadis supaya mereka mau beli minyak gosokmu yang terbuat dari ingus gajah itu."

Emangnya gajah punya ingus?

"Ahh…mou! Aku bukan host, bukan peminta sumbangan dan juga bukan sales, titik! Aku datang untuk memberikan undangan dari kerajaan Shutoku untuk keluarga tuan Kiyoshi!" jelas Kise panjang lebar. Batas kesabarannya sudah mencapai titik tertinggi.

"BILANG DARI TADI, KEK!" seru Midorima.

"Haa~" Kise menghela nafas panjang, lalu merogoh sakunya dan menyerahkan sebuah amplop putih pada Midorima. "Ini surat undangannya. Di kastil Shutoku, akan diadakan pesta dansa untuk merayakan ulang tahun pangeran yang ke-16."

Midorima membuka amplop tersebut, lalu Murasakibara dan Akashi mendekat dan ikut membaca.

"Ulang tahun? Woow~ pasti ada cake bertingkat yang besar disana." gumam Murasakibara.

"Itu sih cake untuk pernikahan, onee-sama." ujar Midorima sweatdrop.

Kise mengangkat alisnya, "Oh ya, di pesta ini juga akan dipilih gadis cantik yang cocok dengan pangeran untuk dijadikan tunangan."

"Hmm..tidak mungkin sebuah kerajaan tidak punya koneksi untuk mencarikan jodoh untuk pangerannya. Pasti si pangeran ini tidak laku diantara gadis-gadis bangsawan." komentar Akashi.

"Jangan bicara begitu, okaa-sama." Midorima mengernyitkan dahi.

"Kalau sudah tidak ada yang ditanyakan lagi, aku permisi dulu, nona-nona._ Sore jaa_!" sahut Kise riang, seraya mengangkat topinya.

"Ah, terima kasih sudah mengantarkan surat ini." kata Akashi basa-basi.

Kisepun membalikkan badan, berjalan meninggalkan rumah ketiga wanita tersebut.

"Jadi, apa kita akan ke pesta dansa itu?" tanya si gadis berambut ungu sambil membuka bungkus keripiknya.

"Aku tidak mau ikut merayakan ulang tahun pangeran cengengesan itu." Akashi menyilangkan kedua tangannya. "Jadi, kita tidak akan pergi kesana."

"Yaah~ sayang, padahal pasti disana banyak kuenya."

"Kalau kue kamu juga 'kan makan setiap hari." Akashi mengerutkan alis.

Akashi melirik kearah Midorima. Gadis berambut hijau itu termenung sambil menatap surat undangan yang ada di tangannya. Setelah beberapa saat, Midorima menaikkan kacamata kotaknya, lalu menyimpan surat itu di meja.

"Kamu ingin pergi kesana, ya, Tsunderella?" tanya Akashi.

Midorima kembali menaikkan kacamatanya, "Tidak, okaa-sama."

"Pasti kamu mau ikut pesta dansa itu,"

"Tidak,"

"Pasti iya,"

"Tidak."

"Mengaku sajalah, kamu ingin pergi kesana dan melihat sang pangeran 'kan?" Akashi mengeluarkan senyum liciknya. "Dan asal kau tahu, kata-kataku selalu benar."

Urat-urat kekesalan mulai muncul di kepala Midorima.

"Memangnya aneh kalau aku pergi ke pesta itu?" Midorima akhirnya menyerah. Tidak ada gunanya jika ia berdebat dengan seorang peramal handal macam Akashi.

Akashi tersenyum puas, "Sayang sekali, tapi kau tidak bisa pergi kesana."

"HAH?" kalimat dari Akashi sukses membuat mulut Midorima menganga, seakan-akan Akashi tiba-tiba berjoget oppan gangnam style.

"Pertama, kamu tidak punya gaun yang bagus untuk pergi kesana. Kecuali kalau kamu sudah tidak punya kemaluan untuk memakai gaun lusuh yang terbuat dari sekumpulan kain perca itu. Kedua, kamu tidak punya transportasi kesana. Kecuali kalau kamu mau jalan kaki dari sini ke istana, menempuh jarak 15 kilometer, dan pasti kakimu akan berdarah-darah atau minimal lecet-lecet. Lebih untung lagi kalau kamu tidak jatuh ke sawah atau nyebur ke kubangan. Ketiga, karena kami tidak pergi kesana, kamu tetap harus memasakkan makan malam, mencuci piring dan membersihkan rumah untuk kami. Keempat, perintahku adalah mutlak. Kalau berani melawan, kau akan kubunuh dengan gergaji listrik di kamarku. Selesai."

Krik. Krik. Krik.

"Mido-chin, barusan kaa-chin bilang apa?

"Dia memantraiku supaya tidak bisa pergi ke istana."

(- A -) TSUNDERELLA (- A -)

Haripun berganti malam, setelah memasakkan makan malam dan mencuci piring, Midorima mulai mengepel ruangan-ruangan di rumahnya, mulai dari ruang kerja Akashi.

Midorima yang malang dengan penuh kesabaran mengepel lantai itu sampai bersih tak bernoda. Sesekali, air mata, peluh dan ingus Midorima menetes ke lantai, seakan setiap gosokan lap itu bercampur dengan rasa kecewa dan sedihnya karena tidak bisa ikut ke pesta dansa tersebut.

"STOP! Paragraf barusan itu terlalu lebay dan OOC, jadi anggap saja tidak pernah ada!" teriak Midorima, masih dengan air mata yang mengalir dan hidung yang rada meler.

Yah, kita anggap saja paragraf barusan tidak ada.

Setelah menyelesaikan acara mengepelnya, Midorima memasukkan lap ke ember, lalu berdiri sambil mengangkat ember tersebut. "Biarlah, lagipula aku tidak terlalu ingin kesana juga, kok." Midorima mendengus sambil menaikkan kacamatanya.

"'Tidak terlalu ingin' itu berarti kamu ingin kesana juga, 'kan?"

Sebuah suara tiba-tiba muncul di ruangan yang gelap dan sepi itu. Midorima menoleh ke kiri dan kanan, tapi tidak ada siapapun disitu.

"Aku disini, nona." Kata suara itu lagi.

Midorima mulai panik. Dia mulai membayangkan kalau-kalau Akashi juga memelihara hantu di situ.

"Aku di depanmu, lho."

"GYAAAA!" Midorimapun mengeluarkan teriakannya yang tidak feminim saat melihat sesosok pemuda pendek dengan jubah hitam yang menjulur ke seluruh tubuhnya, tiba-tiba saja muncul di depannya.

"Sshh, tolong jangan berisik. Bagaimana kalau ibu tiri dan kakak tirimu bangun?" ujar pemuda itu sambil menaruh telunjuk di bibirnya.

"Si-siapa kamu? Apa kamu setan peliharaan nenek sihir itu? Kamu muncul darimana? Maumu apa?" Midorima yang masih kaget langsung mengeluarkan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi.

"Aku peri Kuroko, orang-orang biasa menyebutku peri bayangan karena sihirku berasal dari kekuatan kegelapan dan bayangan. Ah, tapi namaku Tetsuya. Salam kenal." kata pemuda itu seraya membungkukkan badan.

Midorima menghela nafas, lalu menaikkan kacamatanya yang merosot. "Jadi…Kuroko, ada perlu apa denganku?"

"Aku datang untuk membantumu supaya bisa datang ke pesta itu."

Midorima tersenyum mengejek. "Hmph, ternyata peri bayangan itu kurang kerjaan, ya."

Alis Kuroko mengkerut mendengar kata-kata Midorima. "Tolong jangan bicara seperti itu. Aku juga punya banyak orang yang harus kubantu dengan kekuatanku. Jadi, mau atau tidak?"

"Kalau kau memaksa seperti itu, baiklah, aku akan gunakan kekuatanmu itu."

Kuroko sweatdrop. "Aku tidak memaksa nona sama sekali, lho."

"Jadi…bagaimana caranya supaya kau bisa membantuku pergi ke pesta itu?"

"Pertama-tama, aku butuh benda-benda untuk kusihir menjadi kereta kuda."

"Sebentar, aku lihat dulu catatan dari Oha Asa pagi ini. Warna keberuntunganku hari ini adalah hijau muda, lucky item-ku hari ini adalah tengkorak manusia, benda penambah keberuntungan cintaku adalah bawang, dan benda penambah keuanganku adalah tikus got." Kata Midorima dengan mata yang tidak lepas dari sebuah notes yang entah dia keluarkan darimana.

"Baiklah, tolong bawakan semua benda-benda yang nona butuhkan itu."

Beberapa menit kemudian, Midorima datang dengan membawa satu buah tengkorak manusia, dua ekor tikus got dan satu bawang Bombay.

"Cepat sekali." decak Kuroko kagum, namun masih dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Yah, menemukan benda-benda ini tidak sulit kok. Bawang ada di dapur, tengkorak manusia aku temukan di dekat kamar ibu tiriku, sedangkan tikus got aku tangkap di sekitar kamar kakak tiriku."

"Kok bisa?"

"Ibu tiriku itu pada dasarnya psycho merangkap peramal, dan dia tidak segan-segan membunuh siapapun yang menentang perintahnya. Kalau kakak tiriku, dia itu super jorok dan super malas untuk membereskan kamarnya. Beberapa hari yang lalu saja aku lihat ada puluhan kecoa, tikus dan kadal(?) keluar dari kamarnya." Jelas Midorima.

"Begitu ya…"

Kuroko mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya dan merubah benda-benda itu menjadi kereta kuda beserta kuda dan pengendaranya dalam sekejap.

"Hmph, boleh juga." komentar Midorima sambil membetulkan posisi kacamatanya dengan canggung.

"Terimakasih." balas Kuroko.

"Apa kamu juga bisa menyihir bajuku yang lumutan dan bulukan menjadi bagus?"

"Tentu saja," Kuroko mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya lagi.

Dalam sekejap mata, baju Midorima berubah menjadi gaun berwarna hijau yang indah, dengan bolero tanpa lengan dan rok panjang yang mengembang. Sarung tangan putih tipis yang panjangnya menutupi tiga perempat lengan Midorima.

"Ini…tidak bisa dipercaya…" Midorima mengerutkan alisnya, heran dengan gaun indah yang tiba-tiba saja menempel di tubuhnya.

"Benarkah? Syukurlah kalau nona suka, cantik sekali lho." kata Kuroko sambil tersenyum tipis.

Wajah Midorima memerah seketika. "...tidak ada untungnya kalau kau merayuku."

"Tsundere-kko desu ne," komentar Kuroko. "Ah, sepatu nona juga terlihat usang dan jelek, akan segera kusihir jadi sepatu yang indah."

TRING! Sepatu Midorimapun berubah menjadi sepasang sepatu kaca yang indah.

"Selesai, dengan begini, nona bisa pergi ke pesta. Nah, silakan masuk." Sang peri berambut biru itupun mendekati kereta dan membukakan pintu untuk Midorima.

Midorima berjalan kearah pintu kereta itu, sambil membetulkan posisi kacamatanya untuk yang kesekian kalinya, ia bergumam, "….terimakasih, peri Kuroko."

"Sama-sama," Kuroko mengeluarkan secarik kertas putih dari jubahnya. "Ini jumlah biaya untuk menyihir kereta kuda dan pakaian nona. Total semuanya 5-PIIIIIIIIIIP-" *disensor karena dapat mengakibatkan sakit jantung dan stroke

"PERI KOK MINTA BAYARAN?" keluarlah teriakan stres dari Midorima.

"Tenang saja, aku janji tidak akan menyerahkan bonnya pada nona atau ibu tirimu, kalau nona jadi menikah dengan pangeran kerajaan Shutoku. Aku akan meminta pangeran membayarkannya."

Midorima terdiam sejenak, lalu berkata, "Bagaimana bisa kamu yakin kalau aku akan menikah dengan pangeran? Jangan berharap yang tidak-tidak. "

"Tentu saja karena aku percaya dengan kekuatan sihirku yang menjadikan nona secantik ini, dan pangeran pasti tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk meminang nona."

"...jadi, karena itu kamu memujiku cantik, hah?" gumam Midorima kesal. Dia merasa dipermainkan karena mengira pujian Kuroko barusan benar-benar tulus.

"Ah, aku hampir lupa. Sihir ini akan menghilang pada jam 12, jadi tolong usahakan pulang sebelum jam 12."

"Aku sudah tahu, soalnya dimana-mana cerita Cinderella pasti seperti itu." Midorima masuk ke kereta kudanya.

Setelah Midorima naik, kereta kudapun berjalan.

"Hati-hati di jalan, nona." lambai Kuroko kearah kereta.

(- A -) TSUNDERELLA (- A -)

Sementara itu, di istana Shutoku

Raja Ootsubo dan ratu Miyaji sibuk memperhatikan putranya yang dikelilingi gadis-gadis di tengah ballroom. Alis ratu Miyaji berkerut melihat putra semata wayangnya itu.

"Sayangku, apa anak kita tidak aneh?" tanya Miyaji pada suaminya yang duduk di kursi sebelahnya.

"Aneh apanya? Anak kita memang selalu aneh kan?" jawab Ootsubo asal-asalan.

"Bukan begitu! Dari tadi dia cuma ngobrol sambil ketawa-ketiwi dengan gadis-gadis itu, tapi tak ada satupun yang ia ajak bicara secara privat. Itu artinya, dia belum menemukan gadis impiannya di pesta ini!"

"Kita lihat saja sebentar lagi, gadis cantik yang ada di pesta ini kan banyak, tidak mungkin bisa dia kenali satu-satu dalam sekejap."

"Betul juga sih...dan...melihat tawanya yang cengengesan seperti orang bodoh itu, aku jadi ingin melemparkan durian ke kepalanya, fufufu~"

Miyaji berdiri dari kursinya, lalu memberi isyarat pada sang pengawal untuk menarik sang pangeran dari kerumunan gadis-gadis tersebut.

Sang pengawal yang berambut merah, hanya mengangguk lesu sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Diapun melangkah menuju tengah ballroom.

"Ah..permisi nona-nona, ratu memerintahkanku untuk memanggil pangeran, jadi aku pinjam pangeran dulu." Ucapnya sambil menarik lengan pangeran keluar dari tengah-tengah kerumunan gadis tersebut.

"Eh? Ada apa Kagami?" tanya sang pangeran pada pengawal bernama Kagami itu.

"Pangeran Takao, sudah tiga jam anda mengobrol dengan gadis-gadis itu, dan anda BELUM JUGA mendapatkan gadis yang cocok! Anda disini bukan untuk berhaha-hihi dengan para gadis itu!" ujar Kagami marah-marah.

"Eh~ masalahnya mereka semua cantik-cantik dan ramah, tapi yah...belum ada tuh gadis yang menarik perhatianku." Takao tersenyum lebar sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala kayak orang utan.

"Pikirkanlah urusan pertunangan ini dengan serius! Maksudnya...tolong pikirkan dengan serius!"

Takao menepuk bahu kiri Kagami, "Tenang saja, aku akan menemukan tunanganku yang cantik, baik hati dan pintar masak dalam game online S*O yang sedang kugandrungi saat ini!" ...katanya sambil tertawa terkekeh.

Habislah tangki kesabaran Kagami, lalu dia berteriak, "TA...KA...OOOOOOO!"

* * *

Tamat deh, *author dibabat abis-abisan

Bohong kok, masih ada lanjutannya. Sebenernya ini oneshot, tapi karena kata salah seorang temen fanfic ini kepanjangan, jadinya boku potong jadi two-shot.

Kali ini, udah boku tulis ampe selesai, jadi reader yang penasaran tunggu aja ampe chapter 2 selesai di edit yah~

Kayaknya Midorima ga kerasa genderbend-nya, ya? Boku ga bisa bikin cewek feminim soalnya, jadi kurang bisa memasukkan unsur feminim ke MidoAkaMura. Tapi kalo mau tetep nganggap Midorima dkk cowok ga masalah sih...

Dan boku juga baru tau kalo ada fanfic Kurobas yang judulnya Tsunderella juga, tapi Tsunderella versi dia ama boku beda banget.

Gomen kalo fanfic ini gaje dan banyak kesalahan, toh boku cuma alien yang numpang idup di dunia ini *apasih

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Karena sudah dicantumkan di chapter 1, jadi boku ga usah nulis lagi ya :p

Balas review dulu,

**Real-Ann:** Haha, setidaknya Midorima tau kalo kalkun itu nggak usah dipotong pake gergaji. Aomine? Dia muncul kok di chapter ini, tidak mungkin saya melupakan makhluk dekil yang satu itu :p , anyway, makasih reviewnyaa~

Jaa, happy reading!

* * *

Kereta kuda Midorima sampai ke gerbang istana Shutoku. Midorima turun dari kereta kuda, lalu berjalan ke arah pintu istana.

"Maaf, apakah nona punya undangan?" tanya seorang pengawal.

Midorima, tanpa berkata apa-apa mengeluarkan surat undangan dari kantongnya dan menyerahkannya kepada pengawal tersebut.

"Baiklah, nona boleh masuk." Kata sang pengawal sambil sedikit mengangkat topinya sebagai tanda penghormatan.

Setelah Midorima masuk ke istana, matanya terbelakak melihat banyaknya orang-orang kelas atas yang hadir di aula dansa. Gaun dan tuxedo dengan berbahan mahal, perhiasan mahal yang terpasang dari atas sampai bawah, dan gaya bicara yang sangat anggun dan formal.

Melihat semua itu membuat Midorima sedikit minder, tapi tidak mengurungkan niatnya untuk menikmati pesta itu.

"Ah, bukankah kamu putrinya nyonya Akashi?" tiba-tiba sebuah kalimat terdengar dari belakang Midorima dan membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri.

Midorima menoleh ke belakang, ternyata seorang pengawal berdiri di situ. Dan pengawal itu adalah Kise, yang tadi siang mengantarkan undangan kerumahnya. "Ke...kenapa kau bisa tahu kalau ini aku?"

"Eh~ aku tidak akan lupa gadis yang memanggilku host padahal bajuku sudah jelas-jelas baju pengawal biasa. Tapi wajahku memang cocok jadi host sih," kata Kise dengan latar sparkle-sparkle kuning di belakangnya.

Midorima memuntahkan pelangi dari mulutnya.

"Perasaanku saja atau memang disini banyak pengawal yang berjaga-jaga disini?" tanya Midorima sambil celingak-celinguk.

"Iya, penjagaan diperketat hanya untuk pesta malam ini, karena ada surat teror yang sampai ke tangan raja." Jawab Kise.

"Eh? Surat teror?"

"Iya, pengirim dari surat teror itu menamakan dirinya sebagai PK."

"...PK?" gumam Midorima. Inisial macam apa itu? Paulo Kisaragi? Penalty Kick? Penjahat Kelamin?, begitu pikir Midorima.

"Pecinta Kolor,"

Lensa kacamata Midorima memutih seketika, seakan baru saja melihat Kise menari striptis.

"Haha...sepertinya sih, bukan sesuatu yang harus dikhawatirkan, tapi ini untuk nona jaga-jaga saja," Kise tersenyum ramah sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Midorima. "Ah, jam segini Kurokocchi pasti ada di warung milkshake. Aku mau bolos jaga dulu, dah!"

Kisepun pergi begitu saja meninggalkan gadis berambut hijau itu mematung di pinggir aula.

"Huh, orang seperti itu paling cuma iseng saja. Raja kerajaan ini terlalu lebay." Midorima berkata pada dirinya sendiri.

"Eh? Apa kamu pikir begitu?"

"Gyaaa!" Karena sebuah suara yang lagi-lagi mendadak muncul dari belakang Midorima, dia kembali mengeluarkan teriakan tidak feminimnya.

Seorang pria tertawa terkekeh sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Midorima. "Wah, tidak usah sekaget itu non, aku cuma heran kalau ternyata ada yang menganggap remeh sebuah surat...TEROR."

"Pa...pangeran Takao...!" Midorima tersentak kaget, saat melihat siapa yang barusan ada di belakangnya.

"Yaa~ tapi aku juga tidak menganggap serius sih, toh pengawal ada banyak, penjagaan diperketat dan para tamupun sudah diperingatkan. Kalau kita semua sudah siap semua itu tidak masalah kan?"

Midorima membetulkan kacamatanya yang merosot, "Apa anda tahu apa tujuan si teroris?"

"Rahasia~" Takao mengeluarkan senyum jahilnya.

"Pangeran macam apa anda ini, merahasiakan sebuah kejahatan yang jelas-jelas ditujukan untuk kerajaan anda sendiri."

"Itu perintah dari ayahku sendiri loh, ngomong-ngomong, apa nona tidak takut?"

"Aku sudah terbiasa hidup bersama dengan psikopat dan beruang rakus yang ada di rumahku."

"Hee~ begitu ya?"

Midorima melirik ke arah pangeran yang sekarang ada di sampingnya dengan wajah kesal. Sampai kapan orang ini mau berhenti mengganggunya? Ditambah lagi, dia kini sedang berbicara empat mata dengan sang pangeran di pojok aula, membuat orang-orang sekitar mereka penasaran dan bertanya-tanya apa hubungan Midorima dengan pangeran.

"Pangeran, sebaiknya anda menjauh dari saya, karena sedari tadi orang-orang memperhatikan kita berdua."

"Ah, itu nona saja yang terlalu sensitif. Sudah, jangan dipedulikan~" Lagi-lagi, senyum lepas terpasang di wajah sang pangeran.

"Bukan, andalah yang kurang sensitif."

Orkes kerajaan mulai memainkan alat musiknya. Secara otomatis para tamu undangan menarik pasangannya masing-masing dan mulai berdansa di tengah-tengah aula.

"Mau berdansa denganku, nona?"

"Aku tidak mau,"

Takao menarik tangan Midorima, "Jangan bilang begitu, kamu sudah capek-capek kesini, sayang kalau tidak berdansa."

"Oi..." gumam Midorima pasrah.

Mereka berdua melangkah ke tengah-tengah ballroom dan berdansa disana. Para tamu tertegun melihat sosok mereka berdua berdansa di tengah alunan musik. Sang pangeran berdansa bersama seorang gadis cantik yang tidak diketahui asal-usulnya, membuat tiap orang penasaran siapa gadis bersurai hijau itu.

"Ah, lihat! Anak kita berdansa dengan seorang gadis!" Miyaji menggoyang-goyangkan pundak sang raja.

"Eh? Iya benar, tapi aku tidak pernah melihat gadis itu sebelumnya. Apa dia anak gelap juragan rambutan dari negara sebelah? Atau anak dari istri ketiga pemilik hotel bintang 7 itu?"

"Sayangku, sekali lagi kau mengatakan hal-hal yang aneh tentang gadis itu, aku akan melemparmu dengan nanas oleh-oleh dari teman arisanku."

Saat berdansa, Midorima tidak begitu fokus pada dansanya maupun pangeran Takao, karena matanya sesekali melirik jam dinding raksasa yang tergantung di dinding aula pesta. Khawatir kalau-kalau jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam.

"Ada apa, nona? Sepertinya kamu sedang mengkhawatirkan sesuatu." Tanya Takao penasaran.

"Ah...bukan apa-apa. Aku harus pulang tepat pada jam 12 malam, jadi aku tidak bisa berlama-lama disini." Jelas Midorima.

"Jam 12 malam? Apa nona ini Cinderella?"

"Ci...Cinderella?"

Jelas-jelas dirinya dan Cinderella itu beda jauh. Tsunderella itu tsundere yang teraniaya sedangkan Cinderella itu gadis masokis terselubung.

"Itu loh, wanita yang harus pulang saat jam 12 malam karena pada saat itu, sihir yang dia kenakan untuk pergi ke pesta dansa akan hilang."

Midorima meneguk ludah, "Soal itu...aku tidak bisa bilang."

"Berarti benar kamu Cinderella! Karena namamu Cinderella, kupanggil Shin-chan saja, bagaimana?"

"Terserah saja, pangeran."

Takao mendekatkan wajahnya pada Midorima, "Panggil saja Takao, Shin-chan."

"Huh, banyak maunya." Midorima menghentikan dansanya dan tangannya lagi-lagi membetulkan posisi kacamatanya yang merosot.

Mendadak musik berhenti mengalun, orang-orangpun berhenti berdansa, mereka semua panik tidak karuan. Mata mereka semua menyorot balkon tempat raja dan ratu duduk di singgasananya. Midorima ikut memalingkan kepalanya ke arah sana.

Di sana, berdiri pemuda berkulit cokelat gelap dan berambut biru gelap dan juga mengenakan kaos lekbong hitam dan skinny jeans panjang hitam. Kalau saja Midorima tidak mengenakan kacamatanya, dia pasti sudah mengira kalau pria tersebut telanjang bulat.

"HAHAHAHA, kalian semua lengah! Aku sudah mengambil apa yang aku inginkan!"

Midorima menurunkan alisnya sebelah, mencoba mengenali pemuda yang berdiri di pagar balkon tersebut sambil tertawa penuh kemenangan. Tidak, kalau saja sekarang ada Akashi, ibu tirinya. Pasti dia sudah naik ke balkon lewat tangga kerajaaan dan mendorong jatuh si pemuda sambil berkata, 'zu ga takai zo'

Yang dia ingat, pemuda itu dulu sering bermain basket dengan papa Kiyoshi dan suka memeluk mama Alex sambil membenamkan muka di dadanya. Lalu, dia paling suka menjahili Midorima dengan merebut lucky itemnya dan Midorima harus mengejarnya sampai dia lelah berlari.

Dan kemarin-kemarin, dia memakan kue-kue milik Murasakibara yang berujung kampak tertancap di kepalanya oleh Akashi.

"Aomine! Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" teriak Midorima pada pemuda itu.

"Oh? Ternyata kamu ikut pesta ini juga toh, Midorima. Apa-apaan gaun norak begitu? Kamu maling dari lemari ibu tirimu ya?" sahut Aomine sambil menahan tawa.

Sambil membetulkan kacamatanya, Midorima berkata, "Aku bertanya apa yang kamu lakukan disini, Aomine."

Aomine mendengus, "Tentu saja, aku disini untuk mencuri kolor raja Ootsubo yang tak lain adalah merek Kevin Klein limited edition! Dan lihat! Raja dan ratu sudah berhasil kulumpuhkan dengan mudah!" dia menunjuk pada raja Ootsubo dan ratu Miyaji yang terikat dalam keadaan tidur. Dan raja Ootsubo...dia terikat dalam keadaan hanya memakai celana dalam.

Midorima sweatdrop, "Hah? Jadi kamu penjahat kelamin itu?"

"Bukan, bodoh! PK bukan singkatan dari itu!" teriak Aomine kesal.

Takao menyeringai licik, "Sayang sekali, karirmu sudah berakhir disini, pecinta kolor," setelah Takao mengatakan itu, dua orang pengawal muncul di belakang Aomine. "Aku sudah menyuruh 2 pengawalku naik kesana untuk menangkapmu!"

'Oh, jadi dari tadi dia hilang karena memberi komando pada pengawalnya.' Begitu pikir Midorima.

"Haha, sayang sekali pangeran Takao! Aku juga sudah menyiapkan tali untuk kabur dari balkon luar istana!" Aomine melempar tali tambang pada lampu besar istana, sehingga ujung tali yang ada kaitannya menyangkut disana. "Sayonara!"

Midorima melepaskan sepatu kacanya sebelah, "Malam ini aku membawa semua lucky itemku, jadi keberuntunganku saat ini adalah 100%." Gumamnya.

Dia mengambil sepatu kaca yang sudah ia lepas, mengambil kuda-kuda untuk menembak three pointer. Tepat saat Aomine berayun, Midorima melempar sepatu kacanya ke arah Aomine, dan berhasil mengenai kepala Aomine.

Alhasil, Aominepun terjatuh dari tali tambangnya.

"Dengan keberuntunganku yang 100%, kamu tidak akan bisa mengelak dari three pointer Midorima yang cantik ini nanodayo." Ucap Midorima cool sambil kembali membenarkan kacamatanya.

Author keselek rambutan.

Para tamu pesta saling berbisik-bisik. Mereka berkerumun mengelilingi Aomine yang tergelak tak berdaya. Tiba-tiba saja seorang perempuan berjalan menghampiri Aomine. "Mou, Dai-chan!"

Midorima merasa mengenal suara itu, tetapi dia berharap kalau dia salah, berharap kalau orang yang ia pikirkan bukan si pemilik suara itu, berharap dia tidak bertatapan mata dengan perempuan itu. Dengan tekad bulat, ia menoleh ke arah datangnya suara.

Seorang gadis berambut pink panjang sedang sibuk memarahi sang pemuda mesum tersebut.

"Dai-chan! Kerjaanmu hanya bikin onar saja! Coba kalau Kagamin tidak memanggilku, kamu pasti sudah meringkuk di penjara istana sekarang! Ayo minta maaf ke yang mulia raja dan ratu! Dan kembalikan kolor yang kamu curi itu!"

Bola mata Midorima hampir keluar saat melihat sosok Momoi-nee berdiri disana. Momoi adalah kakaknya Aomine yang juga bekerja sebagai asisten pribadi Akashi.

"Gawat! Kalau dia tahu aku hadir di pesta ini, bisa-bisa dia lapor pada okaa-sama! Aku harus cepat-cepat pulang!" bisik Midorima pada dirinya sendiri. Ia berusaha menerobos kerumunan tamu pesta dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Untungnya, di antara lautan manusia itu masih banyak celah-celah yang bisa dilewati Midorima sehingga ia dapat menerobos dengan mudah.

"Shin-chan! Kamu mau kemana?"

Midorima menoleh ke belakang dan ia melihat Takao sedang berusaha mengejarnya. Gadis berkacamata kotak itu mempercepat langkahnya, mencari celah besar untuk terus berlari menuju pintu keluar.

Melihat itu, Takaopun mulai berlari menerobos kerumunan orang, "Shin-chan! Kenapa kamu lari dariku?"

Midorima tidak menjawab. Ia Cuma terus berlari ke arah pintu keluar. Sampai pada akhirnya, ia berhasil melangkah keluar dari istana.

"Bagus, kereta kudaku masih disini! Ayo berangkat!" Midorima buru-buru naik ke kereta kuda, dan hanya dalam selang beberapa detik, kereta kudapun langsung berangkat.

Dan pada saat itu juga, Takao muncul dari pintu istana. "Shin-chan, tunggu!"

Namun, sosok gadis bersurai hijau itu sudah tidak ada.

"Aah, dia sudah pergi..." Takao merengut kecewa. Ia membalikkan badan dan berjalan masuk ke istana.

Saat ia baru masuk beberapa langkah, Kagami berlari menghampirinya.

"Pangeran, di dekat tempat jatuhnya pemuda itu, ada sepatu ini!" ujar Kagami memperlihatkan sebuah sepatu kaca di tangannya.

"Itu kan...sepatu yang Shin-chan lempar tadi!"

Kagami menaikkan alisnya sebelah, "Shin-chan? Cr*yon Shinchan?"

"Bukaaan~ maksudku pemilik sepatu ini! Namanya Cinderella, jadi kupanggil Shin-chan saja."

Si pengawalpun sweatdrop. "Pangeran ini...memang aneh."

"Pokoknya, aku mau mencari pemilik sepatu itu! Dialah gadis yang kuimpikan selama ini, cantik, pintar, berani tapi sekaligus pemalu!"

"Hah? Apa-apaan itu yang terakhir? Dasar pangeran aneh."

Sementara itu, Midorima berhasil pulang ke rumahnya dengan selamat. Saat ia melirik ke arah jam di rumahnya, ternyata baru jam 11 malam. Gaun hijau muda masih melekat di tubuhnya, dan kereta kudapun masih ada di depan rumahnya. Midorima berjalan memasuki ruang kerja Akashi.

"Kuroko! Apa kamu masih ada disini?" panggil Midorima.

Hening. Tak ada jawaban.

"Kuroko! Jawab aku!"

Hanya ada suara tokek menyanyikan lagu mengheningkan cipta.

"Apa dia ada di luar...?"

Saat Midorima membalikkan badan, tiba-tiba ada sosok Kuroko berdiri disana.

"Gyaa!"

"Ada perlu apa denganku, nona?" tanya Kuroko.

"Kenapa kamu masih disini?"

"Saat aku pulang membeli milkshake, aku merasakan ada seseorang yang mengikutiku, karena aku takut makanya aku menggunakan misdirection dan bersembunyi disini." Jelas Kuroko, masih dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Walau kamu bilang takut, tapi wajahmu tidak menunjukkannya tuh. Ah...biarlah, aku mau mengembalikan gaun, sepatu dan kereta kuda yang aku pakai."

Kuroko mendelik, "Barang yang sudah dibeli tidak bisa dikembalikan, nona."

"Hah? Jadi aku harus menunggu sampai jam 12 gitu?"

"Sebenarnya..." Kuroko memberikan jeda panjang untuk kata selanjutnya, seakan ragu untuk mengucapkan kata selanjutnya. Midorima meneguk ludah, mempersiapkan kupingnya untuk mendengar pernyataan kalau ternyata gaun itu sudah diberi kutukan yang bisa merubahnya jadi kodok ditengah malam atau barang-barang tersebut ternyata hanya ilusi Midorima sehingga dari tadi ia pergi ke pesta masih dengan baju compang-camping.

"Aku bohong," satu pernyataan dari Kuroko.

"Hah?" Midorima menganga lagi, seakan-akan melihat Kuroko break dance.

"Barang-barang itu tidak akan hilang pada jam 12. Semua itu jadi milik nona."

Tsunderella menghembuskan nafas panjang, "Lalu kenapa kamu bohong? Dari awal aku sudah curiga dengan tarif ekstrim yang kau berikan padahal aku hanya memakai sihirmu sampai jam 12."

Midorima juga bohong. Tadinya dia sudah siap-siap berangkat jadi TKW kalau tidak bisa membayar tagihan Kuroko.

"Soal itu aku tidak bisa mengatakannya, maafkan aku." Jawab Kuroko.

"Jadi kamu punya alasan tersendiri? Terserah, aku sudah tidak peduli lagi. Aku mau kembali ke kamar dan tidur." Kata Midorima pasrah seraya berjalan ke arah pintu.

Ia tidak mau berdebat lebih panjang lagi dengan peri kegelapan itu, walau terlalu banyak yang ingin ia tanyakan darinya, misalnya kenapa Kuroko tiba-tiba muncul dan menawarkan jasanya, kenapa Kuroko ada di ruang kerja Akashi, kenapa Kuroko punya tarif setinggi langit, kenapa Kuroko begitu datar, dan kenapa Kuroko begitu ganteng...oke yang lupakan yang terakhir.

Setidaknya, lucky item yang ia pakai malam ini efektif. Keberuntungan terus menerus menghampiri dirinya.

"Nona, kemana sepatu yang sebelah lagi?"

Pertanyaan Kuroko membuat Midorima menatap ke bawah, dan benar saja, sepatunya sudah hilang sebelah.

"Waktu pesta, aku pakai sepatu itu untuk memukul serangga. Sepertinya ketinggalan di istana." Jawab Midorima tenang. Padahal hatinya berkata 'KENAPA WAKTU ITU AKU TIDAK CEPAT-CEPAT AMBIL SEPATUNYA? KALAU GINI KAN AKU NGGAK BISA PAMER SEPATU BARU KE GADIS DESA LAINNYA! SHEET! PACT!'

"Nona ini ceroboh ya," komentar Kuroko.

"Itu bukan urusanmu," Midorima keluar dari ruangan dan pergi ke kamarnya di atap...maksudnya, di loteng.

Pagi harinya, di rumah keluarga almarhum Kiyoshi...

"Aku dengar dari Momoi, katanya kerajaan Shutoku sedang mencari seorang gadis misterius." Celetuk Akashi di pagi bolong itu. Dia sedang duduk santai di sofa ruang tengah dan tangan kirinya sedang sibuk mencat kuku tangan kanannya dengan kutek berwarna merah.

Midorima hampir saja menyetrika tangan kirinya saat mendengar pernyataan Akashi tersebut.

Murasakibara menelan keripik singkongnya, "Gadis misterius? Aah, aku juga dengar dari Muro-chin. Pangeran jatuh cinta pada gadis itu katanya~"

Setrikaan panaspun jatuh menimpa kaki Midorima.

"UWWAAAAWWW! Sakit!" teriakanpun terdengar dari dalam ruang cuci

Akashi menghela nafas, "Dasar Tsunderella, pagi-pagi begini sudah bikin keributan."

"Mido-chin, _daijoubu_?" tanya Murasakibara setengah berteriak, ia terlalu malas untuk bangkit dari sofanya dan melihat keadaan adik tirinya itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa!" Jawab Midorima, dengan teriakan juga.

"Lain kali hati-hati, Tsunderella. Katanya hari ini pihak kerajaan akan datang ke rumah-rumah tamu undangan kemarin untuk mencocokkan sepatu gadis misterius itu, jadi kamu harus segera obati kakimu itu." kata Akashi sambil mengangin-anginkan jarinya.

"_Are_~? Kok mirip dengan cerita Cinderella yah~? Bukannya jaman sekarang sudah ada ukuran sepatu?" gumam si gadis berkepala ungu.

"Di sepatu itu tidak tertulis ukuran berapa, jadi terpaksa mereka mencocokkan sepatu itu dengan mencobanya satu-satu ke tiap tamu undangan." jelas Akashi.

"Hee~" respon Murasakibara, masih sibuk mengunyah coklat batangan di tangannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, bel rumah mereka berbunyi.

"_Ohayou-ssu_! Aku datang dari kerajaan untuk memberikan kabar baik bagi kalian semua~" belum juga pintu rumah dibuka oleh empunya rumah, seorang pria berambut kuning lemon muncul dari balik pintu.

WHUUUT~ PRANG!

Sebuah botol kutek berisi warna merah darah dilempar tepat ke dinding dekat kepala Kise, dan botol itupun pecah, mengeluarkan cairan merahnya yang menempel di dinding, dan juga sedikit cipratan di pipi Kise.

"Kamu baru boleh masuk setelah kusuruh masuk. Tapi kamu malah seenaknya masuk seakan-akan ini rumahmu sendiri. Dasar tidak tahu sopan santun," Akashi mengeluarkan emperor modenya. Kalau ini manga Kurobas, bayangkanlah panel komik sedang menyorot sebelah mata seorang wanita cantik memakai daster emak-emak yang sedang kutekan.

Kise langsung mundur beberapa langkah, "U...uwaa~ A...aku minta maaf! Tadi aku melihat dari jendela luar kalau kalian berdua sedang bersantai di sofa dengan PW, jadi...kukira tidak akan ada yang membukakan pintu untuk kami."

Amarah Akashi makin menjadi, "Hm, bukan hanya tidak tahu sopan santun, kamu juga tukang intip dan stalker ya...?"

Kise mulai menciut seperti kaos Akashi yang basah dan langsung disetrika Midorima karena tak kunjung mau kering.

"Kaa-chin, Kise-chin tidak sendirian. Ada orang di belakangnya."

Mendengar kata-kata putri kesayangannya itu, Akashi menengokkan kepalanya ke belakang Kise, dan benar saja, disana ada sosok pria pendek berambut hitam dengan poni belah tengah sedang bersembunyi di sana.

"Err, madam, boleh kami masuk...?" ucap pemuda itu gugup.

Akashi mengangkat kedua alisnya, "Oh, pangeran Takao. Silahkan masuk dan duduk saja di sofa panjang sana. Santai saja." katanya dengan satu tarikan nafas, dan tanpa senyum sedikitpun.

"Terimakasih!" kata Takao riang, lalu masuk ke dalam.

"Tapi kamu yang rambut kuning, tidak boleh duduk." perintah Akashi cepat.

"Jahat!" Kise nangis bombay.

"Jadi begini, madam. Kami datang untuk mencari pemilik sepatu ini." Takao memberi isyarat pada Kise untuk mengeluarkan sebuah sepatu kaca dan memperlihatkannya pada Akashi dan Murasakibara.

Akashi cuma mengeluarkan gumaman mengiyakan sementara Murasakibara sibuk mengunyah Momogi rasa soto ayam.

"Aku belum pernah melihat sepatu macam ini. Apa ini buatan luar negeri?" tanya Akashi penasaran.

"Aku pikir juga begitu, tapi...sepatu jaman sekarang terbuat dari kulit, kain, karet dan kayu. Aku sudah menanyakan pada para penasehat juga, dan mereka semua tidak tahu asal sepatu ini. Sepertinya sepatu ini dipesan secara khusus, menurutku sih..." Jawab Takao.

"Orang yang membuatnya benar-benar berbakat ya~" tambah Kise.

"Aku tidak minta pendapatmu, Kise." Kata Akashi ketus.

"_Hidoi-ssu_~" Kise langsung mojok dan menanam jamur di sana.

Takao menaruh sepatu kacanya di lantai, "Jadi nona-nona, tolong coba sepatu ini~" lalu dia beralih ke pengawalnya yang sedang pundung itu. "Oi Kise, jangan nanam lumut disana! Ayo bantu nona-nona ini mencoba sepatunya!"

"Hai-ssu..."

Akashi terdiam sejenak. Matanya melirik ke arah Murasakibara. "Nak, kamu duluan saja."

"Siap, kaa-chin." jawab Murasakibara.

Dia memasukkan kakinya perlahan-lahan ke dalam sepatu, mulai dari jari-jari. Sedikit demi sedikit, ujung kakinya masuk ke sepatu dengan lancar. Namun, saat menekan kaki untuk masuk ke dalam sepatu, sepatu itu tidak muat untuk kaki Murasakibara.

"Are~? Kekecilan..."

Kise menoleh ke arah pangeran Takao. "Sepertinya bukan nona ini juga, Takao-sama."

"Biar aku coba," kata Akashi sambil menghampiri Kise yang sedang memegang sepatu kaca itu.

Akashi memasukkan kaki mungilnya ke dalam sepatu, dan dengan mudahnya sepatu itu melekat di kaki Akashi.

"Ah..."

Semua orang di ruang tengah itu kaget melihat ukuran sepatu yang ternyata pas untuk kaki Akashi.

"Madam, jadi Cinderella itu anda?" tanya Takao tidak percaya.

Mata Akashi mengkilat tajam saat mendengar nama 'Cinderella'. "JANGAN SAMAKAN AKU DENGAN PEREMPUAN MASOKIS DARI FAIRYTALE ITU." Ucap Akashi sambil mengarahkan gunting ke dahi Takao.

Takao langsung berkeringat dingin, "E...eh? Tapi gadis itu namanya Cinderella, aku memanggilnya Shin-chan."

"Berarti gadis itu bukan aku. Kalau aku di pesta itu, aku akan mencincangmu kalau berani memanggilku Cinderella." Ujar Akashi dengan nada yang biasa ia pakai saat mengatakan 'since i'm always win, i'm always right'.

Mata Kise melebar, mengingat sesuatu di kepalanya. "Ah, madam. Bukannya anda masih punya satu orang putri lagi?"

"Oh iya, aku hampir lupa soal Tsunderella. Nak, tolong lihat keadaan dia di ruang cuci." Perintah Akashi pada putri tercintanya itu.

"Baik, kaa-chin." Murasakibara melengos pergi meninggalkan ruang tengah.

Gadis pemakan segala macam manisan itu berjalan ke arah ruang cuci, lalu menengokkan kepalanya ke dalam.

Tidak terlihat sosok Midorima di sana. Yang ada hanya mesin cuci, meja setrika, setrikaan, tumpukan baju yang sudah di setrika dan sepasang cicak yang lagi pacaran. Murasakibara membalikkan badan dan naik ke lantai atas.

Dia mengecek ke kamar mandi, gudang dan dapur, tapi tak terlihat sosok si pengikut Oha-Asa. Akhirnya, dia menuju kamar Midorima di loteng.

Murasakibara mengetuk kamar Midorima, "Mido-chiiin~ dipanggil kaa-chin tuh, keluar dong~"

"_Iya nanodayo_," jawab suara dari dalam.

"Disuruh cobain sepatu tuh~"

"_Iya nanodayo_,"

"Emang kakimu masih sakit? Yang sebelah mana?"

"Yang sebelah kiri."

"Sepatunya sebelah kanan loh,"

"Yang sebelah kanan ada bisulnya,"

Murasakibara memiringkan kepalnya pertanda heran. 'Lho? Terus Mido-chin gimana jalan ke kamarnya? Ngerondang? Ngesot? '

Di dalam kamar, Midorima sedang duduk meringkuk di lantai sambil menyenderkan punggungnya di pinggir kasur mungilnya. Dia bersikeras untuk tidak keluar kamar dan menemui pangeran pujaannya itu.

"Akaichan! Please deh, jangan lebay!" teriak Midorima.

Iya deh, terserah Midorima cantik aja.

Midorima mendengar suara ketukan lagi dari luar kamarnya, "Ne, Mido-chin. Keluar dong~ liat deh kaa-chin bawa apa~"

Midorima merasakan darahnya mulai naik ke ubun-ubun.

"Onee-sama..." Midorima menghirup nafas panjang, "AKU BUKAN ANAK KECIL LAGI, JADI JANGAN PERLAKUKAN AKU SEPERTI ANAK KECIL, BRENGSEK!" teriak Midorima ke arah pintu.

BRAK! Suara pintu didobrak dari luar. Dan terlihatlah sosok wanita muda berambut merah panjang dengan senyum liciknya dan mata heterochrome yang melotot, seakan kedua bola mata itu bersiap untuk keluar dari lubangnya. Ditambah dengan kedua lengan yang mendekap gergaji listrik.

Akashi berdiri disana.

Midorima menggeser duduknya ke belakang karena takut. Bukan karena takut dengan wajah Akashi, toh setiap hari, kalau dirinya melakukan kesalahan Akashi akan membuat wajah seperti itu sambil memasang aura 'I'm the boss' di sekitarnya. Itu hal yang alami untuk seorang Akashi. Tapi kali ini Akashi membawa gergaji listrik yang biasanya Midorima pakai untuk memotong kayu atau besi.

Secara matematis, Akashi + gergaji listrik= gore

Akashi menyalakan gergaji listriknya, "Tsunderella, pilih salah satu," senyum Akashi makin melebar dan kakinya melangkah mendekati Midorima. "Kamu keluar atau kakimu kupotong lalu kubawa keluar?"

Jawaban Midorima sudah jelas.

Di ruang tengah, Kise dan Takao sedang duduk di sofa sambil makan rambutan dari kebun belakang.

"Aku sudah membawa putriku yang satu lagi," Akashi mendorong tubuh Midorima ke hadapan Kise dan Takao. "Selanjutnya terserah kalian mau apakan dia."

Midorima cuma bisa menggerutu kesal.

Mata Takao melebar saat melihat gadis berambut hijau tua di depannya. "Shin-chan! Kamu Shin-chan kan?"

"Aku bukan Shin-chan dan aku tidak kenal siapa itu Shin-chan." Kata Midorima ketus.

"Kalau begitu, namamu Cinderella, kan?"

Kali ini Akashi yang menjawab, "Bukan, namanya Midorima. Tapi nama panggilannya 'Tsunderella'"

"Eh...tapi..." sang pangeran mulai ragu.

"Eto...Takao-sama, waktu kita tidak banyak loh, setelah ini kita harus ke 69 rumah lagi untuk mencari pemilik sepatu ini," Kise menaruh sepatu kaca itu di lantai, "Nah nona, silakan dicoba."

Midorima mulai memasukkan kakinya ke dalam sepatu, dan sepatu itu langsung terpasang di kaki Midorima tanpa susah payah.

"...sepatunya pas! Berarti benar kamu Shin-chan yang berdansa denganku kemarin malam!" seru Takao kegirangan sambil memegang kedua tangan Midorima.

Midorima mendengus, "Anda tidak punya bukti kalau aku gadis itu. Asal anda tahu, gadis yang kakinya sesuai dengan ukuran sepatu ini banyak."

"Mido-chiiin~" Murasakibara berlari kecil memasuki ruang tengah. "Ini jatuh dari sakumu tadi waktu diseret kaa-chin."

Midorima terperanjat kaget saat melihat benda yang ditangan Murasakibara, itu adalah pasangan sepatu kacanya yang ia taruh di saku kemarin.

"Itu kan...pasangan sepatu kaca ini!" ujar Kise.

"I...itu cuma sampah yang aku temukan waktu memetik rambutan tadi!" sangkal Midorima sambil menaikkan kacamatanya yang merosot karena kaget tadi.

"Pfft!"

Midorima buru-buru menoleh ke arah datangnya suara tawa yang ditahan barusan.

"Ternyata benar kamu Shin-chan," ujar Takao sambil tertawa kecil. "Aku sudah tahu dari wajahmu, gerak-gerikmu dan cara bicaramu benar-benar mirip dengan Shin-chan di pesta kemarin. "

Midorima membetulkan kacamatanya, berusaha memasang pose serius. "Ternyata ingatanmu bagus juga,"

"Tentu saja! Aku akan langsung ingat apapun mengenai gadis yang sudah membuatku jatuh cinta kepadanya~"

"Baka nanodayo." Gumam Midorima pelan.

"Aaah...! Mukamu memerah ya? Ya? Percuma kamu menyembunyikannya, aku sudah tahu~" senyum jahil Takao muncul di wajahnya.

"...hmph!" Midorima memalingkan mukanya.

"Ano..."

Sang pihak ketigapun mendadak muncul diantara mereka berdua, seorang pemuda berjubah hitam dengan otot wajahnya yang kaku. Peri Kegelapan yang juga biasa dipanggil Kuroko, berdiri di samping kedua sejoli yang dari tadi berada di dunianya sendiri.

"Gyaaaa!" teriak Midorima untuk kesekian kalinya.

Tanpa memedulikan teriakan Midorima, Kuroko menyerahkan secarik kertas pada pangeran. "Pangeran, ini jumlah yang harus anda bayar jika ingin menikahi nona Midorima."

"Ah, Kurokocchi! Kamu kemana saja? Sejak kita pulang bareng dari warung milkshake itu, kamu tidak pernah kelihatan lagi." kata Kise sambil menghampiri pemuda berambut biru muda itu.

"Aku pulang sendiri kok," sanggah Kuroko.

"Eh? Ini bayaran apa ya? Masa harga rambutan yang kami makan tadi...?" gumam Takao ngawur. Dia membaca tiap huruf dan angka yang tertulis di kertas itu.

Midorima menarik lengan Kuroko, "Tu...tunggu dulu Kuroko! Pangeran 'kan belum tentu menikahiku, lagipula, aku masih punya-"

"Okaa-sama dan onee-sama?" potong Akashi cepat. Merasa tebakannya tepat, senyum tipis terukir di wajah Akashi. "Tidak usah khawatir soal itu, Tsunderella. Kami bisa mengurusi diri kami sendiri. Kamu sudah terlalu lama mengurusi kami, dan kini saatnya kamu mencari kebahagiaanmu sendiri."

Mendengar kata-kata Akashi yang menyentuh hati kecilnya, bola mata hijau Midorima mulai berkaca-kaca, "Okaa-sama..."

"Kebanyakan makan kembang, ya?" lanjut Midorima.

Akashi langsung menancapkan guntingnya ke atas kepala Midorima sampai mengeluarkan air mancur darah.

"PEMBUNUHAN! Ada pembunuhan ibu tiri pada anak tirinya disini-ssu!" teriak Kise heboh.

Tanpa aba-aba lagi, Akashi langsung mengeluarkan gunting yang lain dan melemparnya tepat ke dahi Kise. Walhasil Kisepun tergeletak tak berdaya.

Takao tersenyum cerah, "Ah, kalau cuma segini sih, masih bisa sanggup kubayar. Tenang saja, Shin-chan!"

Midorima kembali menganga, kali ini Murasakibara dengan baik hati memasukkan pocky rasa kari ayam ke dalam mulutnya supaya tidak di masuki lalat. "Hahu...heiuh? (Kamu...serius?)"

"Tentu saja, demi Shin-chan apa sih yang enggak?" ucap Takao mantap.

Si gadis dengan nama judul fanfic ini hanya membalas perkataan sang pangeran dengan menggenggam tangannya erat, masih dengan wajah yang memerah, tentunya.

Akhirnya, mereka hidup bahagia selamanya-lamanya, karena kalau nggak selama-lamanya, fanfic ini nggak bakal selesai-selesai, oke?

Omake

"Akhirnya, putrimu menemukan kebahagiaannya, Kiyoshi," Gumam sang peramal seraya memainkan kartu tarotnya. "Tugasku sebagai ibu penggantinya sudah selesai, yah...setidaknya aku tidak perlu mengatur-ngatur hidupnya lagi."

Jendela tiba-tiba terbuka, menampakkan seumbul kepala biru muda dengan bola mata yang juga berwarna biru muda.

"Akashi-san," sahut pemuda pemilik kepala baby blue itu. "Aku sudah mendapatkan uang tunainya."

Seulas senyum muncul di bibir Akashi saat kepalanya menoleh ke sosok peri kegelapan tersebut. "Kerja bagus, Tetsuya. Kita bagi dua uangnya, karena biaya meramal hidup Tsunderella selama dia disini bukan pekerjaan yang mudah. Ah, tolong ambil saja 70% dari jumlah uang itu. 20%-nya untuk membeli lulur cap gadis muda yang kau jual itu."

Kuroko mengangguk sambil berkata, "Baiklah, Akashi-san,"

* * *

Owari!

Kali ini bener-bener tamatlah~ Boku udah ga punya ide lagi buat nerusin fic ini

Kritik dan saran selalu boku tunggu~

Thanks for reading ;)


End file.
